The prior art includes flushing toilets. In the past, it has been suggested to modify such toilets to flush in response to a lowering of the toilet bowl lid toward the bowl of the toilet. This dynamic both reduces air contamination creating by a release of material from within the bowl of the toilet and generated during a flush process, and reduces the incidence of users later sitting down on the toilet when the seat is up.
The prior art systems, however, are not optimally adaptable to prior art toilets and preexisting toilet designs. There is thus a long felt need for a device designed to a lowering of the toilet bowl lid acts to trigger a flushing action of the instant toilet and that may be integrated into a wide variety of prior art toilets and toilet designs, including new toilet builds. It is an object of the present invention to couple the lid of a toilet to a mechanism of the same toilet to cause the toilet to flush upon a lowering of the toilet seat.